thetldrfandomcom-20200213-history
Shaletron
20:20 shaletron9k: so there i was on the corner of main and market 20:20 Hip and edgy: no dice 20:20 Hip and edgy: just kidding 20:20 Hip and edgy: dice 20:21 shaletron9k: there was a funny way about her as she strolled down the summer sidewalk with her garbage bag and fuzzy purse 20:21 shaletron9k: i knew she was there for more than just a tan and the sunday paper 20:21 shaletron9k: as she passed the doors to the musuem there was a shimmer around her head. 20:22 shaletron9k: at first i thought it was probably insects 20:22 Hip and edgy: as you would 20:22 shaletron9k: or maybe hair products 20:22 shaletron9k: but no 20:23 shaletron9k: it was in fact a representation on the electromagnetic spectrum, somehow being provoked by the proximity of dinosaur bones i would guess 20:23 shaletron9k: but just a theory 20:23 shaletron9k: any way 20:23 shaletron9k: thats not important 20:23 shaletron9k: the real meat of the matter was the malevolence with which she now eyeballed my lemonade and hotdog 20:24 shaletron9k: it was a look like you would see when a long orphaned soldier crossed the path of the man who killed his parents so long ago in that horrible pudding "accident" 20:24 shaletron9k: ACCIDENT! LOL WHAT A CROCK 20:24 shaletron9k: if that wasnt planned im merv griffin 20:24 shaletron9k: but at any rate 20:24 Hip and edgy: my hand smells like play doh 20:25 Hip and edgy: play do 20:25 shaletron9k: i was getting a little uncomfortable at this point 20:25 Hip and edgy: play dough 20:25 Hip and edgy: hmm 20:25 Hip and edgy: as one would 20:25 Hip and edgy: in such a dire situation 20:25 shaletron9k: so i tried to mind my own business while she passed, and ignore the 7 degree stink eye she was pointing at my refreshment 20:25 shaletron9k: s 20:26 shaletron9k: suddenly she stopped no more than a hairs breadth from my face and spoke 20:26 shaletron9k: do yuou know what she said, friend 20:26 shaletron9k: ? 20:26 shaletron9k: do you? 20:26 Hip and edgy: no plz tell me 20:26 shaletron9k: she said 20:27 shaletron9k: in a husky tone like you would expect from a long burned out whore on her last leg before the new model takes her spot on t he corner 20:28 shaletron9k: "YOU DIED TOO, AND CAME BACK. WE CHEERED THREE TIMES THAT DAY. YOUR COLLAR WAS BIGGER BACK THEN. EFVEN IF I DONT DIE TODAY, I CANT COME BACK WITH YOU THIS TIME. THERE ARE BLACK HOLES TO MAKE. JUST PLEASE- 20:28 shaletron9k: " 20:29 shaletron9k: then she turned and walked out of my life and i finished my lemonade and hotdog 20:29 shaletron9k: before long i would look back and think of her as geneva, the weaver of weevils 20:29 shaletron9k: but not that day 20:29 shaletron9k: there was bad vibrations everywhere and too much work to do 20:30 shaletron9k: but thats a story for another day 20:30 Hip and edgy: that was a ttruly lifechanging story, shaletron 20:30 shaletron9k: thanks 20:31 shaletron9k: sorry if i got to droning 20:31 shaletron9k: leather tuscadero 20:31 shaletron9k: accept inc file cfer 20:31 Hip and edgy: i fidn that rather hard to believe 17:35 shaletron9k: NOW IM INVITED TO SOME 4TH OF JULY CHICANERY IN NYC 17:35 shaletron9k: WHICH I WAS PREVIOUSLY GOING TO GO TO A COOKOUT AT MY AUNTS WHERE MY UNCLE AND HIS LAOTHSOME CHILDREN WERE GOING TO COME IN FROM ARIZONA 17:35 shaletron9k: BUT 17:35 shaletron9k: IM THINKING IM GONNA SKIP 17:36 shaletron9k: ITS NOT LIKE I HAVENT SEEN HIM GET DRUNK AND PASS OUT IN THE SUN BEFORE ANYWAY 17:36 Hip and edgy: HAHAH I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE HOW FUCKED UP THE REST OF YOUR FAMILY IS 17:36 shaletron9k: ... 17:36 shaletron9k: WELL 17:37 shaletron9k: THEYRE PRETTY NORMAL FOR ALL INTENTS AND PURPOSES 17:37 shaletron9k: I MEAN 17:37 Hip and edgy: OH 17:37 Hip and edgy: LAME 17:37 shaletron9k: I LIVE ON A FARM 17:37 shaletron9k: MY DADS SIDE AT LEAST 17:37 shaletron9k: MY MOMS SIDE, WHICH IS THE ONE HAVING THE COOKOUT 17:37 shaletron9k: ARE ALL BATSHIT CRAZY 17:37 shaletron9k: IN ONE WAY OR ANOTHER 17:38 shaletron9k: I HAVE ONE COUSIN WHO INSISTS ON BEING CALLED HARV 17:38 shaletron9k: HIS NAME IS LARRY 17:38 shaletron9k: WTF 17:38 Hip and edgy: HAHAHHA 17:38 Hip and edgy: NOT AS GOOD AS MARV 17:38 shaletron9k: NOPE 17:38 Hip and edgy: HARVIE 17:38 Hip and edgy: HARV 17:38 shaletron9k: AND ANOTHER WHO BUYS EMU EGGS AND ENGRAVES THEM TO SELL ON EBAY 17:38 Hip and edgy: i lold 17:39 shaletron9k: I WISH I WERE MAKING THAT UP 17:39 shaletron9k: BUT I HAVE ONE IN MY HOUSE HE GAVE ME ON MY 18TH BIRTHDAY 17:39 shaletron9k: A GIANT FUCKIG EGG 17:39 shaletron9k: WOW 17:39 shaletron9k: THANKS ASSHOLE 17:39 shaletron9k: THATS NOT GONNA GET BROKE 17:39 shaletron9k: AND THEN I HAVE THE 4 YEAR ROTTEN EGG SMELL FOR WEEKS 17:39 shaletron9k: STUPID FUCK 17:40 shaletron9k: LETS SEE 17:40 shaletron9k: THEN THERE IS MANDY 17:40 shaletron9k: THE BABY MACHINE SPINSTRESS/HAIRDRESSER/FOOT MODEL 17:40 shaletron9k: DONT ASK 17:40 shaletron9k: SHALLOW END OF THE GENE POOL RIGHT THER 17:41 shaletron9k: YEAH 17:41 Hip and edgy: FOot MODEL 17:41 shaletron9k: MY DADS FAMILY ARE ALL NORMAL COMPARITIVELY 17:41 shaletron9k: YEAH 17:41 shaletron9k: FOOT MODEL 17:42 shaletron9k: LETS PEOPLE PHOTOGRAPH HER FEET FOR AD'S 17:42 Hip and edgy: thats what models do, i think 17:42 shaletron9k: I HAD NO IDEA THEY WERE SO SPECIALIZED 17:42 shaletron9k: SHES LIKE I GET A FEW HUNDRED PER SHOOT 17:43 shaletron9k: HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO FEED A BURGEONING COCAINE HABIT WITH THAT KIND OF SHIT 17:43 shaletron9k: MY DAD THINKS THEYRE ALL SPACE CADETS 17:43 shaletron9k: AND HE'S MOSTLY RIGHT 17:43 Hip and edgy: your parents still together? 17:43 shaletron9k: YEAP 17:43 shaletron9k: MY MOM IS PRETTY NORMAL I THINK 17:44 shaletron9k: SHE OCCASIONALLY HAS A MASSIVE SPASTIC FIT OVER HOUSEKEEPING THATS ABOUT IT 17:49 shaletron9k: there was a guy i went to school with named troy dunlap 17:50 shaletron9k: his name backwards was "Yort PAlnud" which i always found incredibly funny 17:50 shaletron9k: at least until he went crazy and strangled a kid on his street 17:50 shaletron9k: lost its humor 17:50 Hip and edgy: hahahah what the fuck 17:50 Hip and edgy: that was the stupidest fucking story ive ever heard 17:50 Hip and edgy: i dunno why i found that funny 17:50 Hip and edgy: find 17:51 shaletron9k: yeah, he was a sick fuck apparently 17:56 shaletron9k: then there was the token kid who was 5 years older than everyone in the grade because he failed ninety times 17:56 shaletron9k: james godsey 17:56 shaletron9k: the man with the nuclear colon 17:57 shaletron9k: he cleared the classroom on 2 occasions i know of 17:57 shaletron9k: disgusting man 17:57 shaletron9k: i believe in my heart his diet consisted solely of swamp water and eggs 17:57 Hip and edgy: PROBABLY DI 17:57 Hip and edgy: D 17:57 shaletron9k: he finally gave it up after 10th grade AND dropped out 17:58 shaletron9k: he now manages the local hardees 17:58 shaletron9k: dispensing biscuits and keeping the flow of gravy constant 17:58 shaletron9k: i dont eat there 18:27 airplanesalesman: THIS IS MY GOLD TANK! 18:29 shaletron9k: WHAT DOES YOUR TANK DO 18:29 airplanesalesman: IT SHINES NIGGA 18:30 shaletron9k: IM GONNA SHINE TIL MY TEETH FALL IN 18:31 shaletron9k: MAYBE 18:34 shaletron9k: color="#00BFFF"size="7"Black"bHELPING YOUR HAMBURGAR/b/font/size/color 18:34 shaletron9k: color="#00BFFF"size="7"Black"bHELPING YOUR HAMBURGAR/b/font/size/color 18:34 shaletron9k: color="#00BFFF"size="7"Black"bHELPING YOUR HAMBURGAR/b/font/size/colorcolor="#00BFFF"size="7"Black"bHELPING YOUR HAMBURGAR/b/font/size/colorcolor="#00BFFF"size="7"Black"bHELPING YOUR HAMBURGAR/b/font/size/color 18:34 airplanesalesman: WOW GOOD JOB SPAMMING 18:34 shaletron9k: SRY 18:34 shaletron9k: BAD GAS 18:34 airplanesalesman: THANKS FOR RUINING MY INTERNET CHAT DEVICE FUN TIME 18:34 airplanesalesman: I REALLY APPRECIATE IT 18:34 shaletron9k: I CAN FIX IT 18:35 airplanesalesman: I DONT KNOW IF YOU CAN 18:35 shaletron9k: IM A GOOD FIXER 18:35 airplanesalesman: ILL CLEAN UR CLCOK COWBOY 18:35 shaletron9k: MY CLOCK ISNT DIRTY 18:35 shaletron9k: YOU FUCKERNONG 18:35 airplanesalesman: OH IT WILL BE 18:35 shaletron9k: NO IT WONT 18:35 airplanesalesman: WHEN I THROW DIRT AT IT 18:36 shaletron9k: GOD MADE DIRT AND DIRT DONT HURT 18:36 airplanesalesman: TAKE THOSE GODDAMN BOOKS OFF THE SHELF 18:36 shaletron9k: ITS MINE AND ILL FUCKING DO WHAT I WANT, EAT YOUR LPLUMS AND SHUT UP ABOUT THE FUCKING ENVIRONMENT 18:39 shaletron9k: DROPKICK YOUR FASE INTO 1967 18:39 shaletron9k: MR 1967 FASE MAN 18:39 airplanesalesman: I RIDE ON THE BACK OF YOUR MOTORCYCLE WITH A FLOWER IN MY HAIR 18:39 shaletron9k: OHOHOHOHO 18:39 shaletron9k: PETUNIA WAS HER NAME 18:40 shaletron9k: SHE LIVED WITH BEARS 18:40 shaletron9k: IN THE SUN OF OHIO 18:40 shaletron9k: ONE NIGHT SHE WENT OUTSIDE TO GET SOME MILK FROM THE WELL 18:40 shaletron9k: AND NEVER RETURNED 18:40 shaletron9k: I LIKE TO THINK SHE FLEW AWAY ON A BICYCLE WITH A SHORT ROTARIAN 18:41 shaletron9k: BUT IT WAS PROBABLY THE GODDAMN COYOTES 18:41 airplanesalesman: YOU MUST AVENGE HER 18:41 airplanesalesman: COYOTE GENOCIDE 18:41 shaletron9k: I WOULD THINK SO 18:41 shaletron9k: BUT 18:41 shaletron9k: ITS A LONGWALK 18:41 shaletron9k: FROM THE TREELINE TO COYOTE PLAZA 18:51 shaletron9k: FUCKINF BOATS 18:52 airplanesalesman: UNDERWATER TRICYCLE 18:52 shaletron9k: THATS A GOOD IDEA 18:54 airplanesalesman: IVE GOT AN OUTIE AND SHES GOT AN INNY ILL CLEAN HER PIPES AND THEN SWEEP HER CHIMNEY 18:54 shaletron9k: LOL 19:38 airplanesalesman: LETS PUT ON ROBOT COSTUMES AND GO WATCH TRANSFORMERS 19:38 shaletron9k: LETS PUT ON SKI MASKS AND BEAT UP DUMBASSES IN SPRAY PAINTED CARDBOARD BOXES 19:38 airplanesalesman: THAT IDEA SOUNDS BETTER 19:38 shaletron9k: I AGREE WITH MOST OF MY IDEAS 19:38 shaletron9k: IM SURE YOU CAN AGREE WITH THAT 19:39 airplanesalesman: I AGREE THAT YOU AGREE 19:39 shaletron9k: OH SO YOU DONT AGREE WITRH MOST OF YOUR IDEAS 19:39 shaletron9k: WELL GODDAMN 19:39 airplanesalesman: EXCEPT FOR WHEN I DISAGREE 19:39 shaletron9k: GOOD POINT Shaletron is also considered to be, from unverified sources, the chaos buddha. Category:People Category:TLDR Members